Benutzer Diskussion:D(G) Dragon
Willkommen Hallo und herzlich Willkommen, DarkPain14 im Zentral-Wiki von Wikia Deutschland! Unsere Community hier besteht aus vielen verschiedenen Benutzern, die überwiegend in ihren eigenen Wikis anzutreffen sind. Wenn du nach Hilfe suchst, kannst du unser Hilfe-Wiki durchsuchen, oder Fragen im Community-Forum stellen. Falls du dein Können testen willst, kannst Du auf der Spielwiese herumtoben und zunächst alles ausprobieren. Wenn du eine Idee für ein neues Wiki hast, erstelle eines! Um auf dem Laufenden zu bleiben kannst du den Wikia Deutschland Blog oder die Community News lesen. Eine Übersicht zu News, Portalen, Projekten, Mitmach-Seiten und vielem mehr findest du im Community Portal. Viel Spaß! ---- McCouman (Diskussion) 12:00, 5. Dez. 2010 Zu den Herausforderungen Marc wird dich deswegen gefragt haben weil er das eine mal erstellt hatte. Ich kann ihn verstehen. Alleine vom Logischen Denken her etwas komisch oder ? Ein Wiki wäre sinnvoller als Zwei. Vor allem weil sie das gleiche Thema behandeln. Was hat dich eigentlich an dem einem Gestört ? Weil das jemand zu mir auch gesagt das zwei Wiki nur halbe Wikis sind. Das eine hat das was das andere nicht hat usw. Man hält sich damit nur auf anstatt sich gegenseitig zu helfen. PS: Falls du Marc anschreiben willst versuche es doch mal hier: http://meerundmehr.wikia.com/wiki/Benutzer_Diskussion:Mta%C3%84 --Blacky21 20:47, 25. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Team Mit der Frage: Neue User auf ein Großes Wikia der gleichen Art verweisen. Ja. Ich meine warum nicht ein Wiki übernehmen was schon 400 Artikel hat, als ein ganz neues hoch zu ziehen. Sonst wäre ja die Wiki-Adoption sinnlos. Und die Wikia erlaubt es ja Wikis zu übernehmen. Es gibt so viele große Wikis die stehen weil sich keiner mehr darum kümmert. Und man hätte weniger zu tun, da man sich einen Teil der Arbeit erspart. Hätte das ja schon getan, nur so bar Leute haben es nicht auf die reihe bekommen ein Team zu bilden. Unter Marc (MtaÄ) Leitung lief das alte Team ohne Probleme, bis zu dem Tag als bar Leute ohne Grund rausgeworfen worden sind. Und das restliche Team hats nicht erfahren warum. In neuen Team soll das ganz offen sein, das heißt: Sollte irgend was Vorfallen werden alle Informiert warum und weshalb. Den wenn was verschwiegen wird ist das meist der Untergang eines Teams. Das sollte nicht nochmal vorkommen.--Blacky21 15:54, 26. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Anregung Du kannst gerne helfen hier die 10 aktivsten Spiele Wikis einzutragen. Alle bisherigen Projekte findest du hier. Viel Spaß LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 22:41, 28. Jan. 2011 (UTC) :Zitat von oben: "In neuen Team soll das ganz offen sein ..." und da das genau bei dem alten Team nicht so war, haben wir (alle Rest-Aktiven von damals) uns auch zurückgehalten/ganz langsam machen wollen, ein neues Team zu gründen - soviel Erklärung sollte sein http://images4.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20091006204740/vereins/images/c/c3/Zwinker.png Projektvorlage Bitte die komplette Projektvorlage einfügen, was momentan nicht gebraucht wird, kann einfach leer bleiben. Auch der Facebook Button muß mit rein: Leere Vorlage: LG [[Benutzer:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 14:43, 29. Jan. 2011 (UTC) Logos Bitte die hochgeladenen Logos bitte in die Kategorie:Wiki-Logo absortieren, daaaaaanke Datei:Feile.gif [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:05, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) :geht klar http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20090812184834/vereins/images/6/6d/Lol1.gif .[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 20:07, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::P.S: Hast du gesehen, das du über Community Portal den Projekttitel eingeben kannst und die Vorlage automatisch erscheint? (Machts vielleicht ein wenig einfacher) ;-) [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:07, 13. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::: Also, ich muß dich ja mal loben, klasse wie fleißig du in letzter Zeit neue Projektseiten anlegst, sogar die Logos landen in der richtigen Kategorie. Ich bin ehrlich beeindruckt. Da laß ich doch mal ein Blümchen für dich hier ;-) :::LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Community Portal 20:36, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) ::::vielen Dank XD. Ich muss dir auch für deine Hilfe Danken. Ohne deine Tipps (und von den anderen Benutzern natürlich auch) wäre ich nicht so aktiv, weil ich gar keine Ahnung hätte. Also auch ein thx von mir[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DarkPain14']](Dissi) 21:50, 16. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Portal: Größte Wikis der erste des monats also? boa wie gruselig, eben hab ich naruto shipp folge 204 geguckt und am ende war da auch was mit nem ersten des monats...gruselig xD -Shikamaru- 17:47, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) danke für den hinweis. wie gehts denn ´sonst so? ja gruselig ne? aber warum schrieibst du das auf ladywhistlers dissi? kannnst dir jetzt angucken ob das mit der partnerschaft ok ist www.de.tronlegacy.wikia.de hast du das bei euch auch schon gemacht? und wie gehts so? warscheinlich besser als mir, ich werd krank -Shikamaru- 19:11, 24. Mär. 2011 (UTC) Ja ich war angemeldet Das Yugioh Unlisched Wiki. Rechtslage bei der Verwendung von Bildmaterial Hii DP14 ich war mal wieder im narutofantasyrpg.wikia.com/wiki und hab bei unseren vorhandenen Bildern die Vorlage Bildzitat eingefügt und noch eine Spezielle Vorlage Bildzitat2 erstellt die sich auf dem jeweiligen Unternehmen beziehen sollte. Erstmal nur Square Enix. Du hast noch Bilder drauf bei denen du das Bildzitat noch einfügen musst und wenn möglich die Quelle noch eintragen musst. Ansonsten müssten wir die Dateien löschen, das Problem bei der Sache ist das wir für unsere erfundenen Chars eigentlich überhaupt keins dieser Bilder verwenden dürfen. Es besteht, meiner Meinung nach kein Zusammenhang zu irgendeiner Char Beschreibung und dem verwendeten Bild. Da ich keine Lust habe irgendwelchen Ärger zu bekommen wegen Urheberrechtsverletzungen usw. schlage ich vor du fügst bei den restlichen Bildern ein Bildzitat ein oder du löscht sie.mfg [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) Lag daran das ich auf das Forum mit dem selbigen Thema gestossen bin. Ich geh jetzt auch mal rüber ins RPG und dann können wir uns da mal palavern . gruetzi [[Benutzer:Pain88|'Pain88']](Dissi) 16:39, 7. Apr. 2011 (UTC) PDM Hehe, mein Wiki steht jetzt im gleichstand mit dem Nickelodeon Wiki, sagtest du nicht es sein eine große Konkurenz? xD Justin 14:26, 8. Apr. 2011 (UTC) Tag, sag mal kennst du zufällig noch ein paar Leute die für´s Tron Legacy Wiki stimmen? Im moment stehts 4:4. Ja danke, es wäre doch ein knaller wenn ein Wiki mit nur 119 Seiten gewinnt oder? Hey, gut wir sind noch im rennen, allerdings hat das Mario Wiki eine Stimme mehr als wir...Justin 18:35, 18. Jun. 2011 (UTC) Re: Wiki-Wiki Moin, so etwas habe ich mir schon gedacht... ist ja nicht schlimm^^ Aber geht's darin nur um Wikia-Wikis oder auch andere, wie z.B. http://zeldapendium.de? Liebe Grüße, --SW-Freak ^^ peace 09:43, 9. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Ja danke für die Auskunft ich kümmere mich drum...Justin Frage stellen! Du willst echt Admin werden??? Ich dachte das wäre nur ein Scherz xD Justin 14:56, 14. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Rückzug? Du willst tatsächlich von der Adminkandidatur zurücktreten? Bitte bestätige mir das erst nochmal, nicht das ich irgend etwas falsch verstanden habe. LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif 20:46, 18. Jul. 2011 (UTC) :ja ich würde meine Kandidatur gern zurückziehen. Ich hab mir die Kommentare in Ruhe durchgelesen und bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass ich noch viel lernen muss. Außerdem finde ich, dass Weas-El zur Zeit alle Bedingung für die Rechte erfüllt und er soll wegen mir nicht noch eine Woche auf die Rechte warten ^^ [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 11:49, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Avatar-Wiki ::OK, wenn du es dir wirklich überlegt hast, nehme ich deine Kandidatur raus. Das Ende der Kandidatur muß Weas-El aber trotzdem abwarten ;-) ::LG [[User:Lady-Whistler| Lady-Whistler]] http://images2.wikia.nocookie.net/kunststoffe/de/images/1/1b/1stern.gif @Marjorie-Wiki 22:28, 19. Jul. 2011 (UTC) Avatar-Wiki Hey =) Ich hoffe ich schreibe ich an der richtigen Stelle.. Also ich bin schon ab und zu aktiv und helfe im Wiki mit und so.. Hmm, ich weiß jetzt wenn ich ehrlich bin, was da so auf mich zukommen würde und ob ich das überhaupt kann.... Bis dann Emma=) 22:52, 2. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Hey =) Hört sich ja jetzt nicht so unglaublich schwierig an :D. Ich schätze, dass werde ich noch hinbekommen. Und...hm was muss ich jetzt machen?! ^^ Emma=) 11:41, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) okay. Ich werde mir Mühe geben. Danke =) Emma=) 15:20, 3. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Signatur und... 2 weitere Punkte Hey:) also.. ich muss dich jetzt mal was fragen vill. kannst du mir helfen. Also bei deiner Signatur steht am Ende [http://de.game-pedia.wikia.com/wiki/ "@Game-Pedia]" und wenn man drauf klickt erscheint dieses Wiki ^^ Ich möchte das auch so haben... ich hab das schon versucht.. aber es klappt nicht bei mir.. PS: Vieleicht kennst du ja ein Tutorial für mich. Zweiter Punkt: Soow dann noch was >.< Einige Wikis.. oder besser gesagt die neusten Wikis haben eine völlig neue Tollbar und können bei den Artikeln Kommentare hinterlassen. Ich finde das eigendlich sehr interressant und möchte das mein Higurashi no naku koro ni wiki das auch hat. Das liegt doch an diesem "Technisches Updates 2011" Wie komme ich an diesem technischen Update? Dritter Punkt: Bakupedia (wie soll ich dir das jetzt erzählen) also.. oben bei der Tapleiste wo dann Bakupedia steht..ist vor Bakupedia so ein Kreis/Symbol/zeichen so eine Bunde Pizza .. so ein kleines ding.. das haben auch so eininge wikis^^ wie kann ich das machen.. bei Theme Designe kann ich das nicht bearbeiten.. aber wo dann <.< Ich wäre dir wirklich sehr dankbar wenn du mir bei einer dieser Punkte helfen könntest oder dir bischen zeit nimmst für mich :/ MissMelodietalk 06:53, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) : Punkt 3 hat sich erledigt:) MissMelodietalk 08:14, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) ::ich hab dir hier geantwortet. Hoffentlich konnte ich dir helfen ^^ [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 10:04, 26. Aug. 2011 (UTC) Tja du hast recht... Es stimmt , aber oft bin ich gezwungen und bei parr Artikeln repariere ich sie auch. Doch ich werde es versuchen zu reparieren.Doch ich war schon nach dem ich Folge 7 erstellt habe schon richtig müde und da sa ichs aufs der Website und ich versuche einfach helfen. Und alle Artikel habe ich nicht einfach kopiert . Z.B Artikel : Honey,Metropolis Einschlagstelle,Oranges Wisp,dann 40 Chao Seiten,und noch parr andere habe ich nicht kopiert. Gut vieleicht mehr von den Artikeln die ich gemacht habe waren kopiert. Aber schaue Z.B Seite Blitzkugel oder Choopallo ist da was kopiert ! Sorry vielleicht hast du recht , aber verspreche dir ich werde die nächsten 3 Wochen verbringen die 60 % der Artikel von mir die auf 40% nocht Okay sind zu reparieren. Kanst dann ja schaen. Michi 18:16, 28. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :du bist zu nichts gezwungen und zu sagen, dass du nach Folge 7 müde warst ist auch keine Ausrede! Also soweit ich sehe, willst du das Sonic Wiki adoptieren. Sorry, aber wenn die sehen, dass du soviele Artikel kopiert hast, geben sie dir die Rechte nicht. Ich hoffe mal für dich, dass du dein Wort behälst und in den nächsten drei Wochen wirklich versuchst alle Artikel umzuschreiben (wenn nicht, sind deine Chancen auf die Rechte gleich null :/). Also streng dich an und viel Glück ;) [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 11:03, 29. Jan. 2012 (UTC) :Keine Sorge hab schon CCA. 10 Artikel noch mall geschrieben ich behalte mein Wort und danach werde ich nie noch mall so etwas machen,mann lernt auf Fählern :) : Michi 14:15, 30. Jan. 2012 (UTC) Bis Folge 24 habe ich schon alles repariert und noch 5 weitere Artikel. Das heißt ich habe schon in dieser Woche CCA. 21 Artikel repariert. Und schlechte Artikel waren 53 also ich werde es reparieren. Keine Sorge. Michi 11:11, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :ok. Und du musst mir nicht mehr schreiben, was du gemacht hast ;). Ich wollte dich am Anfang nur darauf aufmerksam machen und dich nicht "beobachten". Ich finds gut, dass du meine Kritik ernstgenommen hast und wünsche dir alles gute für die Zukunft ;)[[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 17:22, 3. Feb. 2012 (UTC) Sorry das ich wieder störe. Ich habe eine Frage kann ich deine Kritik aus meinem Antrag entfernen also ich habe alle schlechte Seiten repariert und diese Kritik könnte meinen Antrag... Michi 19:16, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC) :also soweit ich weiß, wurde sie archiviert. Heißt auf die Anfrage würde keiner mehr antworten. Ich würde dir raten einen neuen Antrag zu stellen, der würde dann schneller gelesen werden ;) [[Benutzer:DarkPain14|'DΛЯΚ']][[Benutzer Diskussion:DarkPain14|'(Pá?íń)']][[:w:c:de.game-pedia|'@GΛMΣ-PΣDIΛ']] 19:35, 9. Feb. 2012 (UTC)